


Something Like Cinderella

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Pearl unexpectedly retrieves a gift from a certain mailman.  Jamie x Blue Pearl.  Blamie.  Short oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a few months now, in the depths of my mind... short, sweet and to the point!

Powder stared blankly at the mailman who offered the package before her. The gift appeared to be a white box, wrapped in a sky blue bow and held the fragrance of lilacs, but in it, she did not know. She wondered what in former Homeworld did she do to deserve such a lovely present.

Steven nudged her shoulder. "Go ahead," he whispered. "Take it."

The blue pearl smiled at Jamie with gratitude as she took the box from his hands. Peridot, who was sitting on the other side of the sofa, cleared her throat.

"You're supposed to say, _WOW! Thanks_ ," she remarked.

"Thank you very much," Powder responded, a little too nicely.

The green gem bit the inside of her cheek, groaning in frustration. "Yes, well... that might have been a bit _too_ much."

Jamie's smile could have radiantly lit up the whole living room.

"You're welcome," he said, his eyes flaring with enthusiasm. "I... hope you like what's inside."

"Oh..."

Powder's gaze fell upon the box again. Cautiously, she stripped the fine bow from the box and placed it on the coffee table, careful not to rip it. She then removed the top plunged into the tissue paper. Steven and Peridot's eyes widened as the gem in between fished out a pair of delicate, turquoise slippers.

"...Oh... oh, my..."

"Th-they're ballet slippers," said Jamie. Quickly he knelt down. "I've noticed that you rarely wear anything on your feet, and I would like for them to be protected once we start our production together. Here, allow me."

Blushing, the thespian slowly cupped the gem's heel.

"Thank you," said Powder thoughtfully as Jamie placed her foot into the first slipper. "No one has given me a gift before. This is... what you would call, quite the experience."

The mailman grinned. "You're most welcome, my dear."

Powder blushed snow white as Jamie began to fumble with the silk ribbons around her ankle. She was so charmed that she couldn't resist offering the other foot, craving the sensation for a second time around. Jamie happily obliged, while Peridot on the other hand turned her head away, scoffing at the gushy scene that was happening before her. When she opened her eyes, her grumpy expression revealed surprise and astonishment.

Steven was bouncing up and down his cushion, his dark eyes spellbound with a starry galore.

"Uhh... are you okay?" she murmured.

" _Fiiine_ ," he whispered back. "Whyyy?"

Peridot frowned. "Because I'm afraid the stars are going to shoot out of your eyes at any moment. I don't understand why you're so excited over a pair of slippers in the first place."

"Because this is practically the ending to _Cinderella_ , Peri!" he squealed behind the pearl's back. "Powder is Cinderella, while Jamie is the prince... it's perfect!"

"Is everything all right, Steven?" asked Jamie.

He and Powder had turned their heads once they caught interest of the two gems conversing behind Powder's back.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" said Steven innocently, and thus began kicking the couch with the back of his sandals, his eyes staring at the fireplace absentmindedly, thinking up a beautiful scenario between the two. "Nothing at all..."


End file.
